


Whole Hearts Again

by PokemonKatt



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pokemon, Post-Divorce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22759261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonKatt/pseuds/PokemonKatt
Summary: Norman's divorce was half a decade ago and since then, he's been back on the dating scene. When he finds out one of his best friends has a crush on him, things escalate.
Relationships: Senri | Norman/Kyou | Koga
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Whole Hearts Again

He just called one day without any prior notice, wanting to meet up. Norman was confused, wondering why Koga wanted to see him so badly. All he could think about was finding someone who truly loved him, minus his son, Brendan. Both were in Galar at the moment for a break away from their Gyms and to mainly give support to Kabu and Pryce. He looked back at the message on his Rotom phone. He hadn't seen Koga since last night.

* * *

_"Hey, Koga. Are you ok?" Norman asked his ninja friend, who blushed suddenly._

_"I-I'm fine! Just a little jealous..."_

_"What are you jealous about?"_

_"Those two. They're in a happy relationship." Koga subtly pointed to Kabu and Pryce, who were holding hands in the Wyndon stadium stands, watching one of Leon's matches. "I wish I had someone who loved me that way...being a single father is hard and you get lonely..."_

_"I feel the same way..." Norman sighed sadly. "I wish I was with someone like you. You're kind and generous, but strict when you have to be. You're dedicated to mastering your ways and have a lovely daughter." Norman's compliments made Koga blush more. "Are you sure you're ok?"_

_"S-sorry! I-I have to go!" Koga ran out of the stands, awfully flustered._

* * *

Ever since then, Norman had been worried about him. When he reached the meeting point outside of Hammerlocke, his ninja pal was there, twiddling his thumbs. When he noticed the other Gym Leader, he started to blush.

"Hey Norman...thanks for agreeing to meet up..."

"No problem, Koga. Anything for a friend." Norman grinned, unaware that his words stung Koga's heart a bit, making him nervous. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"I have a confession...I've been bottling it up since we first met on Pasio. I hope you don't think of me negatively if I tell you this..."

"No, no, it should be fine! Go ahead!"

"I...I love you." Koga buried his face in his scarf after his confession.

"Of course you do silly! That's what friends are for!"

"No, not just as a friend! You fill the hole in my heart! I want to be the piece you're missing! It's not just friendship!" Koga fell to his knees, pouring his heart out into his speech. Norman was in shock. All of this time, Koga liked him romantically?

"I never knew...I don't know how to feel about this..."

"Fine...if you don't like me back, I'll just go." Koga got up and ran away into the wild area.

Norman spent nearly an entire hour searching for Koga. He finally found him in one of the berry trees near Motostoke. Koga's head was buried in his knees, so Norman couldn't tell what his expression was.

"Hey...I didn't mean it like that, you know...I was just so shocked that you had those feelings for me..." Norman kept looking up at the ninja. He lifted his head so the other Gym Leader could see.

Tears were streaming down his face and quiet sobs came out of him.

"You don't like me that way, do you?" Koga asked, trying to stop himself from crying any more. Norman stayed silent. He thought of all the happy times the two of them had together. He thought of how much Koga meant to him. He only thought of Koga...his heart was beating faster and his "member" even began to sprout a little.

He really did have feelings for the Poison ninja and was unaware of them the entire time.

"Actually...I do." Norman confessed. "Come down here, will you? I don't want you to hurt yourself if you fall." On command, Koga hopped down, still crying. The duo hugged tightly. "There, there...just let it out. I'm right here." Norman gently rubbed Koga's back, hoping it would calm him down a bit.

"Thank you...I love you..." Koga spoke into Norman's ear. Norman could feel his heart fill with joy. His life felt complete again.

"I love you too, Koga...my boyfriend..." Norman's words made it official. Koga finally stopped crying, wiping the remainder of the tears from his face. "See? It's ok. I'm here for you and I'll always be---" The Gym Leader was cut off by a warm sensation on his lips. Koga was kissing him. Both of them felt magical. They wanted the moment to last forever.

"See? I knew it! You owe me ¥1,000. Pay up." The duo heard a voice coming from another tree. They quickly separated and looked up at where the tree was. Pryce and Kabu were there.

"What are you two doing up there?!" Norman yelled at them, blushing intensly. Koga was bright red beside him.

"Watching your love confessions. You two are so sweet together!" Kabu chuckled, leaving the younger couple in silence.

"Don't spy on others! That's my job!" Koga huffed. The others just stared. "What? It's a force of habit!"

"Anyways, let's just go to the hotel. It's getting late." Norman grabbed Koga's hand and pulled him into Motostoke.

"What are we going to do?" Koga asked, curiously.

"We're going to snuggle up in a fluffy blanket together and watch films whilst stuffing our faces with chocolate and popcorn." Norman explained in detail.

"Can we get a massive bar of Galaxy and sweet + salted popcorn? Can we get a purple blanket?!" Norman nodded at his boyfriend's questions. "BINGO!" They bought their stuff in the shop, then settled down to do what they planned.

Their hearts are whole again.


End file.
